Reality Bites
Reality Bites is the eighteenth episode of the first season of Kappa Mikey. Synopsis Gonard threatens the people of Tokyo with his megablaster. Team LilyMu arrive and confront him. Gonard responds by summoning a one-legged robot, which is easily defeated. Throughout this whole scene, the characters speak in awkward and out-of-place dialogue. Team LilyMu and Gonard awkwardly lunge at each other. Ozu ends the scene. Ozu criticizes the quality of the episode and demands that Guano rewrite the script. Guano panics about writing a new script and it is revealed that he has writer's block. The cast attempt to calm Guano down and help him get over his block. Guano eventually gives up, and the cast decide to write the script on his behalf. The cast meet in Mikey's apartment to brainstorm for the script. They eventually start arguing amongst themselves over their ideas. Ozu arrives, and informs the cast that he has decided to turn LilyMu into a reality show. The cast begin to have their daily lives filmed for the show. Lily begins behaving abnormally politely for the cameras. Gonard attempts to portray himself as intelligent and well-read. Mikey walks around in a state of undress. The cast begin to get on each other's nerves. They then realize that the new reality show portrays them all in a negative light. They leave the set and complain to Ozu about the show. Ozu seemingly agrees to respect their privacy. The cast resume being filmed, this time with more cameras. The cast resolve to escape from the cameras. They lock themselves in Lily's bedroom to come up with a plan. It is suggested that Guano write a new LilyMu episode in order to convince Ozu to return the show to its old format. Guano cannot overcome his writer's block, however. Ozu arrives and gains access to the room, but finds the cast have escaped through a hole in the floor. The cast escape onto the streets of Tokyo. They leave a parting message via a camera on Gonard's butt, then dispose of it and run away. Ozu is furious and resolves to track them down. The cast soon realize that they are being observed via cameras placed all around Tokyo. They attempt to flee and soon realize the Ozu has bought all of the cameras in Tokyo. Mikey comes up with a plan to get rid of the cameras. Gonard is standing on the street when he suddenly becomes enraged and begins assaulting every camera in the area. He then turns his attention to a large television screen on the side of a nearby building. He begins to climb the building, slipping into his LilyMu persona, and declares that he will destroy the screen. The rest of the cast arrive, in character, and attempt to stop Gonard. Mikey engages Gonard, and it is revealed that the situation is merely an act. The cast stage a mock battle, with Gonard being defeated and captured. Ozu attempts to use the incident to advertise the reality show, but the cast informs him that the whole situation was fictional and had been devised by Guano. They appeal to the crowd in order to convince Ozu to return the show to its old format. Ozu eventually agrees, and the cast rejoice. The LilyMu episode is finished, this time with sensible dialogue and plot. Team LilyMu defeat the two-legged robot sent after them by Gonard, sending him fleeing in fear. Trivia * Guano references the proverb "too many cooks spoil the broth". * This episode briefly references the television series The Twilight Zone. Gallery Reality-Bites-06.jpg Reality-Bites-05.jpg Reality-Bites-04.jpg Reality-Bites-03.jpg Reality-Bites-02.jpg Reality-Bites-01.jpg Category:Episodes